Learning What Really Matters
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean and Kitty learn some things they hadn't realized.


Learning What Really Matters

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.  They belong to Marvel and  Kids WB.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it!" Kitty Pryde exclaimed as she ran into the den, her brown ponytail flopping behind her.  She sat on the couch and hugged her knees.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" asked Jean, looking up from her book.

"Boys suck!"

"Yes, sometimes they do.  What happened?"  
"Lance blew me off this afternoon.  And if that wasn't bad enough, I had to listen to Kurt go on and on about how awful he is".

"It's not always a bad thing to have a friend who cares like that".

"But he like, butts his nose in where it doesn't belong".

"He just cares about you".

"You think that's why?"

"I'm sure that's why.  I get the same thing from Scott.  He's not as vocal about it, but that's cause he's shy.  But he does it because he cares."

"But he cares about you way more than Kurt cares about me".

"No, I don't think its that different".

"Jean, Scott is like, infatuated with you".

"No…" Jean was flustered, her face rapidly turning the color of her hair.  "He's like a brother".

"Riiight"

That awkward moment was cut short by Rogue storming into the room.

'That bastard.  Ah'm gonna cut off his balls!"

"Who?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"Gambit".

"Oooh, he's sketchy.  I don't know what you see in him".

"You sound like Logan," Rogue groaned.

"Uh, Kitty," Jean laughed.  "You're doing just what you got mad at Kurt for doing".

"But its different when it's a boooooy.  Girls tell each other these things".

"Who are you to judge Gambit, Kitty?" Rogue snapped.  "You're seeing Lance".

"What did Remy do, Rogue?" Jean asked.  

"Ah watched him make out with Tabitha underneath the bleachers during the pep rally today".

"Oh yes, while Duncan was under the bleachers looking up skirts".

"And Lance was skipping school".

"God," Jean mused.  "Do any of us have decent guys?"

"Well if you would just open your eyes you would," Rogue muttered.   
"What was that?"

"Nothing".

Rogue turned away as Jean eyed her questioningly. 

BAMPF Suddenly Kurt was in the room.  

"Hi guys," He paused, perceiving the tension. "What's up?"

"Well," Kitty began to comment quietly, as she scooted over to him, "We were whining about our guys, and Jean made a comment about none of us having decent guys and Rogue muttered something about if Jean would just open her eyes she'd have a decent guy…aka Scott, and Jean didn't really hear,  and she's pissed cause Rogue won't tell her what she said".

"Oh," Kurt laughed.  "Why won't Rogue tell her what she said?  Everyone knows that he's crazy about her".

"Yeah, except her.  I tried to say something about it earlier, and she was like, 'no he's just like a brother' or something like that".

"Well, maybe if they lived in West Virigina…"

"Oh, you're so bad!"

Kurt laughed. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Sure". Kitty laughed, her problems seemingly forgotten as she scampered away with Kurt.  On their way out the door, they passed Logan.

"Rogue," he began gruffly.  'There's someone here to see you".

"Ah don't' want to see him".

"That's what I said.  But the Cajun's feisty today.  Go tell him yourself and get rid of him".

"Fine". Rogue stormed out of the room

"I don't know what she ever saw in him".

Jean nodded.

"Oh.  Your boyfriend called about 20 minutes ago.  I told him to go to hell for you".

"Logan!"

"Scotty seemed awful amused by it.  I didn't actually say it was from you, don't worry".

"Well,  I'd better go call him back".

"Whatever, kid".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the kitchen:

Kurt and Kitty sat at the table doing homework.

"So would it be _me amo?"_

"No silly," Kurt laughed.  "You're saying I love myself.  It's _te__ amo."_

"Oh yeah…"

Jean sat on the counter, leaning against the wall, with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.  "Duncan….no, but…I saw you looking up their skirts…but you were making comments about it…"

Scott wandered into the kitchen, heard a snippet of Jean's conversation, shook his head, grabbed an apple and headed out. 

"I'm going to the lake if anyone's looking for me" he told Kitty and Kurt.  They nodded.

"_Te quiero…oooh that's kind of dirty for the caption in a textbook.  I want you.."_

"No," Kurt corrected. "it's a friendly I love you.   As opposed to the intimate I love you of _te__ amo. "_

"Duncan!"

"How do you know all this?"

"It just know it Kitty.  I pay attention in Spanish class instead of staring out the window".

"Show off"

Jean slammed down the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Oh its just Duncan again.  I'm going out to the lake to be alone for  while."

"Oh that's where…" Kurt began, but Kitty clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Let her find him".

"Ok."

Jean was too dazed to even notice their conversation.  She walked slowly out to the lake and sat down under a tree, tucking her knees to her chest.  She put her head in her hands and started crying.

"Jean?" Scott called.  "Are you okay?"

Jean looked around, but didn't see him.  "Where are you?"  
"Look up"

Scott was sitting in the tree.

"What are you doing up there?" Jean chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Reading". Scott climbed down sitting next to her.  "Are you okay?"

Jean looked at him for a moment before responding. "No".  

Scott put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  She felt safe and comforted.  And it felt different.  Scott had held her before, but it had never felt this good.

"Jean, hun, don't let that slimeball get to you so much.  He's not worth it.".

"I know".  She nuzzled closer to him. "I told him so earlier".

"Good".  Scott said, tightening his grip on her.

"You'd be proud of me.  I hung up on him".

Scott laughed.

BAMPF There was giggling in the background.  

"Shhh… Be non chalant," Kurt instructed.

Kurt and Kitty skipped by the tree.

"Oh hi" Kitty laughed.  "We're just going out to the dock."

"I'll race you," Kurt took off down the hill.

Kitty started to follow.

"Kitty!" Jean called.  "You were right".

Kitty grinned.  "I think you were too".  She looked down the hill.  Kurt materialized on the dock, having skipped the majority of the run. "That cheater…".  She took off after him.

Jean laughed. 

"What's she right about?"

Jean looked at him.  He was looking down at her, the setting sun reflecting off of his red glasses.  Jean settled down against his chest again.  "Oh just something we were talking about earlier".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feedback is ALWAYS welcomeJ


End file.
